MBB1
Season History On Day 1, 14 houseguests entered the Big Brother house. On Day 1, Aaryn won the first HoH competition of the season by receiving the most votes to become the HoH. On Day 3, Aaryn nominated Jon as a pawn and Wil as her target for eviction. On Day 4, Aaryn, Jon, Wil, Dan, Elissa and Ian competed in the PoV competition. Elissa won the competition by creating the best prediction for the rest of the season. On Day 5, Elissa chose to use the PoV on Jon, forcing Aaryn to name a replacement. Aaryn chose to nominate Talla in Jon's place as a pawn against Wil. On Day 8, Wil was evicted from the Big Brother hosue by a vote of 10-1. On Day 8, Alec became the second HoH of the season by hanging onto his wrecking ball the longest. Later on that day, a telephone in the Diary Room rang and it was announced that the first person to answer the phone would receive a secret task. On Day 9, Alec shocked the house when he nominated Daniele as a pawn and Elissa as his target for eviction. On Day 10, Alec, Daniele, Elissa, Dan, Kalia and Talla competed in the PoV competition. Alec won the PoV by creating the best meme that represented the game. On Day 12, Alec chose not to use the PoV, making Daniele and Elissa the final nominees. On Day 15, Elissa was evicted by a vote of 9-1. On Day 15, it was announced that Ian was given the secret task in the beginning of last week to predict which houseguest would be evicted. If he was correct, he would be given immunity for the following week. Ian was unsuccessful in his task, meaning that he did not receive immunity. In the next HoH competition, Jon won by identiying blurred Big Brother houseguests the fastest. Later on that day, Jon opened Pandora's Box, which made him unable to compete in the PoV competition, released a Diamond Power of Veto for the week, made him eligible to compete in the Week 4 HoH competition and gave him a guaranteed spot in the Week 4 PoV competition. On Day 16, Jon nominated Dominic and Ika for eviction. On Day 17, Dominic, Ika, Aaryn, Candice, Daniele and Kalia competed in the DPoV competition where they needed to get the closest to 20 coins in their piggy bank without going over. Daniele won the Diamond Power of Veto with 18 coins in her piggy bank. On Day 19, Daniele chose to use the Diamond Power of veto to save Ika from eviction. In Ika's place, Daniele nominated Candice in an attempt to backdoor her. On Day 22, Candice was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 6-3. On Day 22, Joshuah won the next HoH competition for remembering the most about the MBB1 episodes. On Day 23, Joshuah nominated Ian and Talla for eviction. On Day 24, Ian answered the phone in the Diary Room first and was given a secret task. For his task, Ian was given 2 hours to trick 5 of his housemates into searching for a hidden PoV in the Big Brother house. Ian failed his task and did not receive any reward as a result. On Day 24, Joshuah, Ian, Talla, Jon, Kalia and Alec competed in the PoV competition. Kalia won the PoV for completing a jigsaw puzzle in the shortest time. On Day 26, Kalia chose not to use the Power of Veto, keeping the nominations the same. On Day 29, Ian was evicted from the Big Brother house by a close vote of 5-3. On Day 29, Daniele was expelled from the Big Brother house for harassing and disobeying production. On Day 29, Kalia won the next HoH competition for describing her gameplay and strategy the best. On Day 30, Kalia nominated Aaryn and Alec for eviction. On Day 31, Kalia, Aaryn, Alec, Joshuah, Ika and Talla competed in the PoV competition. Kalia won the PoV for receiving the most votes on a poll. On Day 33, Kalia chose not to use the Power of Veto, keeping the nominations the same. On Day 36, Alec was evicted by a vote of 5-1. Alec became the first member of the jury. On Day 36, Aaryn won the HoH competiton by knocking out the other houseguests in Big Brother trivia. Later that day, Aaryn was given the opprtunity to open Pandora's Box and she chose to do so. For opening Pandora's Box, Aaryn was only given the power to nominate one houseguest for eviction. The other nominee would be determined by YouTube's vote. Aaryn was also given a guaranteed spot in the Week 7 PoV competition. On Day 37, Aaryn nominated Dominic for eviction and it was revealed that YouTube voted for Joshuah to be nominated for eviction. On Day 38, Aaryn, Dominic, Joshuah, Kalia, Ika and Jon competed in the PoV competition, Kalia won her third consecutive PoV by summarizing her gameplay in her original season the best. On Day 40, Kalia chose not to use the PoV, keeping the nominations the same. On Day 43, Joshuah was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 4-1. On Day 43, Ika won the HoH competition by making the best collage of herself. On Day 44, Ika nominated Jon as her target along with Talla as her pawn. On Day 45, Ika, Jon, Talla, Aaryn, Kalia and Dominic competed in the PoV competition. Ika won the Power of Veto for created the best zings for her fellow houseguests. On Day 47, Ika chose to use the Power of Veto on Talla, saving her from eviction. She then nominated Dominic in Talla's place. On Day 50, Dominic was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 4-0. It was then revealed that a secret return competition took place between the first two jury members and Joshuah won re-entry into the game. On Day 50, Kalia won the HoH competition by making the best tribute video of herself. It was then announced to the house that this week would be an Instant Eviction Week, meaning that someone would be evicted right after Kalia chose her nominees. On Day 51, Kalia nominated Aaryn as her intended target and Joshuah as a pawn for eviction. On Day 51, Joshuah was evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 3-1. On Day 52, Ika won the next HoH competition for answering questions about the names of past competitions the fastest. On Day 53, Ika nominated Aaryn and Talla for eviction. On Day 54, Kalia won the PoV for completing a series of puzzles in the fastest time. Houseguests Voting History